lucys gone
by fairytail.fandoms
Summary: lucys leaves for a whole year to go to a differen guild. but when she gets back she is a totaly different person. but when she comes back the only people that knows its her hates her guts. will she get her nakama back or will they never forgive her.
1. Chapter 1

**Lucys gone**  
_

**epilouge:**

**natsu pov:**

i fell to the ground on my knees. i didnt know what else to do. my bestfriend was gone and she

didnt even get to say by. levy walked up to me with the letter. she was crying just like every

one else. master, erza, even gajeel and laxus. marijane was sobbing in the corner with lisanna

and elfman. it seemed like every single person in the fairytail guild was crying. i heard the

door open i looked up chearfully but only saw loke crying to himslef with something golden in

his hand like a braclet. i looked confused but he walked to me not any one else. he handed me

a chain with all of lucys keys and a note. the note said

_Dear natsu,_

_im sorry i left can you hold my keys for me i now you will and i will miss you all so so much but_

_you see how i am but you i will come back i hope._

_love, your friend lucy heartfilia_

after i read this i ran outside and smelled the air. lucys sent was nerby. i ran to the train

station and saw some one with blonde hair walk onto the train as when i ran to it the train

started going in a second as soon as i got to the platform it sped away. that was the last i

would ever see her. which i hoped was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

One week ago:

lucys pov:

i ran and screamed "i call loke" as loke came out and knew already what was going on. we were on

a mission. me and team natsu were going on an s-class mission for a challenge. i ran to the side

with natsu and sent tarouse to go and hurt the mosnter that we were sent to kill. loke and

tarouse seemed to not be doing much. i waited for one of them to do something. i was staring at

them and not paying attention that much. the mosnter swung its giant claws at me. i gasped and

couldnt move out of fear. natsu jumped in front of me and all i could see was natsu falling to

the ground with four gashes on his chest. i bent down to him and started screaming. i knew i

needed a way to a help but i was so weak and i couldnt do a thing. i saw gray being clawed at his

legs and he fell to. erza just sent a couple of big swords at him and he was down. i couldnt

carry either of the guys so erza did. i was so weak. i was sulking all the way to the guild

knowing what i promised myself the last mission if i failed this one i would leave to get

stronger no matter how bad i wanted to not do it. i said by to erza with the two guys on either

of her shoulders. i walked home almost crying because i was literally just going to say hi and

in the morning request for master to take my guild sign of. i went to sleep with tears in my eyes

as i slept know on my soggy pillow.

i woke up to someone poking my cheak. i opened my eyes to see natsu with a serouse look on his

face. he said "lucy whats wrong" he said almost frowning

"why would anything be wrong" i said whiping my face for any left wetness

"its eleven oclock and you didnt go to the guild." he said a bit upset

"oh yeah i had a rough night" i said stuttering "hey why are you in my house"

"um lucy did you pee your bed" he said almost cracking up staring at my wet pillow

"oh i had a head ache so i had a an ice pack that melted" i said studdering even more

"what are you ok know " he said sitting on my bed

"HEY GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" I said trying to push him out.

"well see you at the guild" he said walking out to go to the guild

"better enjoy it it may be the last time you do " i said sadly after a few minutes after he left.

I walked to the guild in skinny jeans and a tube top with a sweater. this was unlike my usail

outfit that had a skirt and purse. i said hi to every one and walked into the masters office even

without knocking. as soon as i closed the door i started bursting out in tears. i told him it but

at first he said no but i begged him and promised him i would come back. he did it. i ran out the

guild crying. i saw natsu staring at my hand and then at me, it seemed like he was going to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

natsu pov:

i fell to the ground on my knees. i didnt know what else to do. my bestfriend was gone and she

didnt even get to say by. levy walked up to me with the letter. she was crying just like every

one else. master, erza, even gajeel and laxus. marijane was sobbing in the corner with lisanna

and elfman. it seemed like every single person in the fairytail guild was crying. i heard the

door open i looked up chearfully but only saw loke crying to himslef with something golden in

his hand like a braclet. i looked confused but he walked to me not any one else. he handed me

a chain with all of lucys keys and a note. the note said

Dear natsu,

im sorry i left can you hold my keys for me i now you will and i will miss you all so so much but

you see how i am but you i will come back i hope.

love, your friend lucy heartfilia

after i read this i ran outside and smelled the air. lucys sent was nerby. i ran to the train

station and saw some one with blonde hair walk onto the train as when i ran to it the train

started going in a second as soon as i got to the platform it sped away. that was the last i

would ever see her.

lucy pov:

i cried as i sat down on the train as i stared at the window and saw natsu on the floor crying.

i couldnt believe he was crying. i was thinking of just getting of and go back. but i knew that

if i did i would then never be able to leave. they would literaly tie me up to a post and keep

me their while they watch me so i dont escape. i chuckled a bit and sighed. i started thinking

of all the times natsu and my old nakama. i was thinking of all the times i had to be protected

by them because i was weak. i was so weak before but when i go back i will be able to get

stronger and i will be able to prove that i was a fairytail wizard. i started to drift of to fall

asleep because i had a long long way to go. i was going to get out when there was no were else

to go. i waited for sleep to take me but it just didnt. but i waited for it to. while i was

waiting for sleep to come i stared out the window. i looked at the street and i saw the fairytail

guild. this was the last time i could see the guild until i became stronger then before. i would

change my whole style, change my magic, and even change my whole way of thinking. i was so

suprised when i saw rouge and sting on the train walking with there exceeds. they sat in the

seet a few spaces ahead of me. we were know the only people in this whole cart, i then looked up

and saw lector saying something as he pointed to me. i sighed and continued looking out the

window. i then felt someone tapping my shoulder. it was sting. he said "hey arent you that girl

from fairytail" he said smiling

i smiled back and raised my hand showing i was no longer in it and i started to tear up. he sat

down and patted my back.

back at fairytail:

natsu pov:

i sat at the team natsu table with gray and erza. they like every one else was silent. no one was

moving or even talking. cana wasnt drinking. me and gray werent fighting. droy wasnt even eating.

every one just stopped like there hearts were just ripped out of them. i knew i felt liike that.

lisanna came in the guild happy as ever. she was at a mission for a week. she didnt know. she

noticed that every one was sulking she went to her marijane who was wiping the same spot over and

over again. she whispered to marijane and then lisanna joined the rest of us in our sulking

matter. i just waited for someone to do something to cheer the rest of us up. i started thinking

of different reasons why she would leave us. i know she hated seeing us get hurt for her but i

wouldnt mind it. i get she doesnt want to hurt us. but really luce she couldnt of just said bye

or something. i hate her right know. i hate her i hate her i hate her she was like my sister to

me but she had to go and leave. why why lucy. someone shook my shoulder. it was gray. he pointed

to the wall which had the shape of my fist punching it. i didnt even know. i shrugged his hand

of and continued staring at the table and thinking horible things. i wish lucy were here.

lucy pov:

so when i got of the train sting and rouge decided to let me join sabertooth. i told them i wasnt

a wizard. they were pretty shocked. they wanted to help me become one so we decided to go to the

library were all magic is stored. we stayed there for hours. we laughed at all these different

crazy magics like perade magic or candy magic. it was hilarouse. i couldnt believe how much magic

there was. i couldnt believe that there was so much magic. i decided to have elemental magic.

there was so much things i could do with this. lightning,fire,water,ice,even earth. i cant wait

to try it out. as we walked out of the library and got to sabertooth. while we were on the train

station i learned a bit of things like the simple stuff from the book. i wonder why they were

being so nice to me. meh i will ask them in the morning. i kept on learning knew things. i walked

of the train as it stopped back in magnolia. i waited for them to come. i laughed as they both

came almost throwing up. i guess thats the price of being a dragon slayer. i guess i was so

sleepy that i wasnt paying attention to how they were almost throwing up. as we walked to

sabertooth. i decided to wait till my hair grow out. i wasnt going to cut it any more. i dont

know why i just hated being known as the girl from fairytail thats always protected. i was

suprised and we walked in. the place was so much bigger inside. i walked around and bumped into

someone. it was rufus. he just waved it of and walked away. i blushed a bit. i walked to the

giant chair with someone i dont remember. sting and rouge explained every thing that i told them

that is. he accepted me and i was so glad. i was wondering were to put my mark and decided to put

it right were my old mark is. i waited for him to put the mark on me. i smiled and thank him a

bunch.


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry i forgot to post this chapter so i deleted the other ones so im just going to post them later**

one year later:

lucy pov:

i walked for a long time around and around thinking. i was so upset. i was crossed. it has bin a

year since i left my old guild. i wanted to visit them so badly. i waved my know long blonde hair

with black highlights at the end. i know wear stuff like marijane used to. i was an elemental

wizard know to. i was pretty powerful know so i think it was time to see them. i just couldnt

see any other reason why. i was kinda happy to see them again. i missed them so much. i walked

a bunch og blocks. it turns out fairy tail wasnt that far away. as i walked to the know huge

doors. i was so afraid to open them. they probably dont remember me. i know its bin a year but

there is alot about me that has changed. i opened the door and saw so much people stare at me. i

hid my sabertooth mark and skipped to masters door. as he opened it i looked back and saw

something i thought i wouldnt ever see. lisanna was on natsus lap and they were talking to each

other like they were a couple. (i dont ship this by the way im a gralu and nalu shipper) i walked

into masters office and sat down. i stared at him for a while. he didnt change at all. he looked

at me and said "what would you like to join" he said signing papers

"gramps have you forgotten me already" i said putting my hair into a bun like i used to.

he gasped and literally jumped of the desk and started crying and hugging me. i hugged him back.

we talked for a while and then showed him my mark. he got serouse then and asked "you promised

you would come back" he said going back to his desk still a bit teary.

"oh im leaving that guild in a weeks time and i promise that i will come back i miss you guys so

so so much" i said almost crying

"i will be looking forward to it but warning i dont think you should tell any one. they cried

and sulked for weeks even natsu" he said sinceraly.

i nodded and said "i cant wait to see you again" i said getting up and getting ready to leave.

he did the fairytail finger thing and i did it back. he smiled and i heard him cheering behind

me. i opend the door and saw natsu. i looked him in the eyes and waited for him to move

he said "excuse me m..." he said stopping short as he started smelling the air

"whats wrong with you " i said a bit happy to be speaking to him again

"lucy" he said in almost a whimper.

i pushed right past him and speed walked to the door. he grabbed my arm and held it tight.

"lucy i know its you" he said angrily

"im not lucy you dont ev-even know me " i said studdering a bit.

"my nose never lies" he said grabbing tighter. if i were my old self i would have winced in pain

but know it just feels like a flick to the head.

he grabbed me even harder but people started looking at us and this is not what i wanted. as he

grabbed my arm he saw my mark on my hand and let me go growling under his breath and pushed me

outside as he followed me. he said "lucy do you know how hard you made us cry, made me cry"

he said growling.

"im...not...lucy" i said calmly "if i was could i do this" i said putting my hands into a

fist and made then on fire. "i tolf you im not lucy"

"i know lucys smell and you have it and i know its you stop playing you may be different looking

with different powers but your lucy the girl who crushed fairytail" he said angrily

i would have burst into tears but im not that girl any more. i was so mad at him.

"lucy please just tell me thats you" he said almost pleedly.

"i didnt mean to hurt you guys im sorry" i said not looking into his eyes as he stared at me

with so much hatred. I walked away without saying another word. i did not and wont want to see

his face. i walked away crying my eyes out. i just didnt want to see them any more. i was

regretting even going there. i just wanted to see them not talk to them especially not natsu. i

walked to my guild and decided to leave this guild early. i walked straight to the master and did

what i had to do.


	5. Chapter 5

at fairytail

lucy pov:

i was in masters office know requesting for the emblem to know be on my back. it was know black

though. i walked out in my knew hoodie and sat down at the table. i wish that i could say im back

but no lucy is gone forever. at least i could see them again. i knew that gajeel and laxus

were out or they would have bin saying hello. i saw levy come up to me and smile.

"hey are you knew in the guild" she said smiling even more

i put my finger in the air and in fire it said "yes"

"oh well im levy mcgarden nice to meet you wait are you a fire wizard"

i did the finger thing again and and it said "no" in water.

"wait so what magic do you use"

i made the words "elemental" in lightning and smiled.

"why dont you speak oh wait thats none of my beassnuss" she said

"well see you later ..." she said afterwords

i made the words "lucky"

she smiled and walked away. i smiled and i wanted to cry so much. natsu came in laughing with

eraz gray and lisanna. they had a bag of money so i guess they just went on a job. i saw natsu

sitting down and rubbing his nose. he sneezed a few times. he then looked around and got up.

he looked in my direction and glared at me. i knew he would come and try something. but i kinda

wanted him to. so i could say hi to every one. natsu came huffing and puffing over to me. he

literally picked my up by my throat and growled at me. lisanna pulled at his scarf to make him

stop. he let go and i fell to the floor.

i made the words out of water "im sorry" but he didnt want to here it

"i know who you are and i should scream it out so every one could scream at you" he said almost

spitting at me. when my hoodie got thrown of my hair now layed on my back. i stared at him

with my big brown eyes in a kind of pleeding way for him not to tell them.

he spit at a place near me. levy came running and helped me up. i looked down in shame.

i just joined and natsu was already mad at me. but i guess i deserved that. after what i did to

him. i guess he knew this would bother me so he started laughing and talking with erza and gray.

i sat back in my chair and as i did every one else stopped staring at me and went back to takling

but i knew i had to tell them sometime. i watched laxus and his stalkers come walking in. just

like natsu he walked over to me. he glared at me. he smacked me across the face and this time it

hurt. i fell to the floor and just sat up and put my hands around my leg. i saw a bunch of people

whispering and wondering why natsu and laxus was mad at me. i just got back into my chair and

acted like i was bored. he walked past me and whisperd "we will never fogive you for what you did

not me not any one" he said angryly as he walked to his table.

i saw natsu grinning as erza smacked him in the face. i just sat there and waited for gajeel to

come back to hit me to. i walked out of the guild. i went to sabertooth. they greeted me like

family. i told my two best friends about what happened. i had to hold them back so they wouldnt

try and kill the two of them. i laughed as i stayed there for a while i promised i would come

back tomorrow to say hi again. i walked back to the guild i thought i knew. it just feels good to

be back even if my best friend hates me. i just couldnt wait to go on jobs so i could just you

know leave this place and not get beat up by my old friends. but it was just a year. it actually

wasnt that long.


	6. Chapter 6

Nastu pov:

i walked into the guild and saw lucy sitting in her usial corner at her own table with levy. i

guess old habits dont die hard. i cant wait until gajeel gets back to see her. he already beat

her once i wont stop him if he does it again. as soon as i thought that juvia and gajeel came

threw the doors with gajeel feeling motion sickness. i just couldnt wait until i could just say

"lucys here" and they all gang up on here. but i really dont want to do that to her. because

deep deep deep DEEEP down i still think she is my best friend. i walked over to my usial table

and smiled as lisanna came to me and sat on my lap as usial. erza and gray came back from a

mission yesterday and it took alot of magic power out of them. so they didnt come today. i waited

for lucy did something, something that would make me mad. i need a reason to talk to her without

making her think the wrong idea. but why did she come back. thats my question.

lucy pov:

i sat in the corner and waited for gajeel to come hit me. i saw him do just like the other two

but he just walked up to me and kicked me. but i knew it wasnt over. i just couldnt wait any more

i wanted to tell them and the more people that hate me the more chances i have of some one saying

it. i went on two jobs and got alot of money for it. i couldnt wait to leave. having three dragon

slayers glare at you and people staring at you wondering why they hated me. it was just

uncomfertable. i walked out since it was night time know. lately i have bin spending my time in

masters office to talk with him. we have alot to catch up on. as i walked to my new apartment. i

felt like some one was following me. i then saw a huge shadow behind me. i turned around and it

was gajeel. he smirked at me. he didnt have panther lily with him because i know if he did i

would have died. i just stood there and leaned against the wall. i said "oh come on do what you

want i dont care" i said

he did that wierd sound he used to do "oh so you know what im about to so be ready" he said

cracking his knuckles. i just waited for him to do it. and he did.

-the next day-

i went to sabertooth yesterday but i was late. so most of them were gone. but they still

threatend to kick some fairy buts. i laughed at that but made them promsied not to. i went into

my usial corner know with bruises all over me.i just waited for some one to hit me again.

ever green walked up to me slowly. "hey lucky is it i have a question why does laxus hate you so

much he has never hit any one here before besides gajeel and laxus." she said wondering

i made the words "you will know" in lightning.

"oh ok then" she said walking away a slowly

i waited for levy to come. i needed someone to talk to. i knew gajeel was didnt beat me up in the

guild because of levy so she was my safe zone. i saw levy skipping over to me. she smiled and

tried to push my hoodie down as an old joke we started.i grabbed her hand before she could pull

it down. she looked confused so i said or wrote in rock "tired i look a hot mess".

she laughed and nodded and it went by so fast she laughed and said "oh you cant look that bad"

she said pushing my hood down showing all the bruises on my face. i looked away as she looked

in shocked. master came to tell us some news but saw me. he ran to me and started worrying. he

looked around and screamed for laxus,natsu, and gajeel to get there buts here. he screamed at

them until gajeel said it was him. but he made a valid point about how i betrayed them and all.

but every one was so confused. i cant believe no one regonized me. i saw bixlow staring at me and

walked to the stage. he looked at me and said "the only reason lucky is here is because she is

not lucky. its an old friend of ours. lucy heartfilia."

every one looked in shock. i looked down in shame but levy just huged me tight and said

"never leave me again"


	7. Chapter 7

lucy pov:

i hugged levy back as erza literally jumped on me with gray and wendy hugging me tight. the four

of the guys (laxus,gajeel,natsu,bixlow) glaring at me. i guess mad that i made there girls cry. i

sighed and laughed as every one else hugging me. i hugged them so tight and wouldnt let them go

until cana said she had cramps in her stomach from me hugging her so hard. levy gasped and ran

into some room and came back with some tiny page bag. she handed it to me smiling, i smiled back

and looked in my bag and frowned a bit it was my keys. i smiled at her and gasped as loke

appeared with orange smoke. he leaned to me and kissed my cheek. i would have blushed but i

grabbed his shirt and grinned at him as he freezed his body. he shivered and grinned at me

"meh it was totally worth it" he said smiling at me trying to get out of being frozen. i laughed

and got up and touched my keys. i almost cried knowing i couldnt see them again. not even once.

sadly i could only see loke since he could use his own magic. i walked over to master and picked

him up and swung him around. i laughed and hugged him tight. it felt good to hear my voice again.

i laughed and decided to go on a job with gray and erza. natsu and the dragon slayers and bixlow

refuse to speak to me. i guess there still mad at me. i grabbed the two and laughed as i walked

out with a flyer in my hand. i waved my ponytail as i walked out and put my arms around my two

bestfriends but i couldnt enjoy it as much as i wanted because my first fairytail friend isnt w

with me. i really wish he wasnt made at me. as we went on the train i told them about the mission

and how i didnt have someone there to help me. a little dragon kid that is a total creep. i

laughed as we got of the train as they told me a bit of what happened. our job was to stop a

monster from killing a forest. as we walked into the forest the first thing that happen was a

bunch of strings came out of no were. i put my hands up and walls of rock formed like a shield. i

grinned at the two as i walked out from the sides since it was a like a tent. i looked around

for anything else as erza and gray followed behind me as erza got her sword and gray had his

hands ready. i got my hands ready to as i saw erza cutting a bunch of them as they came. gray

was freezing a bunch of them as they came. but they started doubling and tripling as we stopped

more. i kept on trying to burn them but they kept on coming back. i saw gray have one against his

leg so i sent it on fire. but i got distracted trying to help him that one got my waist. another

one came and grabbed my hand and another one came and grabbed my other hand. i tried to burn it

but i couldnt without using my hands. oh i wish natsu was here. the things grew tighter. i saw

gray and erza trying to come to me but they couldnt. i started passing out out of lack of oxygon

but i sent my hand of fire and burned the one on my right hand i burned the rest and fell to the

floor breathing heavily. i ran to erza and turned the strings on fire. i ran to gray and helped

him freeze them. when we were done we figured out that the trees were actually possessed and

took people in by the strings and made them pass out by taking there oxigen away. i was so glad

we finished the job. we split it three ways and went back to the guild. of course the usial gray

went straight to arguing with natsu. but this time it was about me.


	8. Chapter 8

natsu pov:

i was still mad at lucy no matter what ice princess is gotta say about it. he literally came to

me saying lucy has changed and all that crap. so i set his clothes on fire. they all burned but

his underwear. i was hoping this would happen but i was suprised because usially he would do that

himself but not today. i guess he is feeling even more stupid to even speak to her. i mean come

she made juvia cry. which flooded the guild. twice. she made every single one of use cry forever

and know she is going to just come back like nothing has happened. she may have different magic,

different looks, and a different attitude but she is still lucy. my lucy, i know she is back and

all but i just want to run to here and hug her so bad. i saw lucys stomach since this new fashon

thing shows a little bit of her stomach. her stomach was surrounded by a bruise that went around

her waist. what mission did they go on. i saw her neck and hands had some kind of bruise around

them. i saw them and got so angry. lately i have gotten angry easily. when lucy left she took

my conrtol over my anger. know i like to burn things of ice princess know to calm me down. i

walked to the table were lisanna was sitting. i grinned at her and asker her to go on a job with

me. she said no though. elfman came back from a job and got badly hurt so she wanted to comfert

him as best as she could. i gritted my teath and knew i needed money. alot of money and i know

you only get alot of money from team jobs sadly. so i needed my team to come with me. i smiled

at happy who came sulking to me with dead flowers in his hands. i laughed at him. he smacked

me with the flowers. i laughed at that to. i walked over to the table were team natsu sits and

i sulked into a seat next to gray. which was on the opposite side of lucy. i grittd my teeth and

said "guys you wanna go on a job" gray raised the bag and shook his head. erza said she had

something to do but of course lucy said she was free. i gritted my teath even harder and i

thought that if i bit down even harder my teath would fall out. so me and lucy went on a job

sadly.

lucy pov: i was suprised when natsu accepted my wish to go with him on a job. so we choose a job

that gave us 1500 jems. i told him he could keep it all. i didnt need it. the job we just came

from had all my rent in it. so i let him have it. as we walked on the train as soon as we took

our seets and the train started moving he got motion sickness and it was quite hilarouse. i

gave him some fire and he ate it in one gulp he fell asleep on the seat across from me.

natsu pov: when lucy gave me the fire it tasted better then any fire i have ever tasted better

then the one jellel gave me. it tasted like the best thing ever. after that i started drifting

of to sleep. the last thing i saw was lucy playing with my hair which made it harder for me to

stay awake.

lucy pov:

i scratched his head and played with his hair as he drifted of to sleep. he looked so peacful.

i smiled at him and after what felt like eternety the train stopped. i woke him up. he didnt

wake up but said something. he siad "lu-lucy lu-lucy "

he just kept on saying my name a bunch of times until he jumped up breathing heavily. i patted

his shoulder and smiled. he looked away and started walking of the train. i walked right behind

him and we walked into a old mansion to burn it . that was natsus speciallty so we walked in and

looked around a bit before we burned it. then about fifty people jumped from the railing above.

me and natsu went back to back we both raised our fist and bunched the ground making a swirl of

flames. i froze some of there feet. it was hilarouse. one of them could stretch his body any way

he wanted. he grabbed my arm which stopped me from pounding a couple of them, he grinned at me.

i tried to turn my armn on fire but it looks like his skin stopped magic. he got his other hand

to grab my waist. he streched him leg to kick me in the stomach. a bunch of other guys used this

as an oppurtunaty. one of them sent a gun fire at my back. i started limping but kicked the guy

with ice shooting from my feet. i spun around in a circle and ice went every were. natsu was

just burning people so he didnt see my little show. but when we were done which was in a couple '  
of minutes. we burnt the place together and walked out laughing catching up with hold times.

it turns out lisanna and him werent really going out its just that she was upset about something

that happened while i was gone so he was just helping her threw it. but thats i wierd way of

showing it i thought. but it turns out not much has changed at all. i laughed a bit. i said by

because saber tooth was nerby. i said by and watched him go to the train station. i ran all the

wat there. and greeted them and they greeted me with open arms. i said hi to every one even

lector and sting. i laughed as they told me the silly things they have done lately. it was crazy

how i have to familys know. after the sun went down i said good bye and left. i felt some one

walk behind me. i grinned and turned my fist on fire. since it was dark i couldnt see i didnt

know who it was so i sent a spiral of flames towards the person. the flames went out and were

sucked into the person. i whisperd "natsu" but he didnt answer he just walked forward. it wasnt

natsu it was one of the people from the place we just burned i can tell because he had burnt

marks on him. he grinned at me. i was so confused and figured out he had mimic magic. those

people were a guild. i stepped back and started running. i couldnt face him not in this

conditon. i was running down the street when i tried to do my fire boost. but it didnt work. it

just wouldnt work.


	9. Chapter 9

lucy pov:

i stumbled on the ground as i did an epic fail with trying to use my powers. i guess since i went

on two jobs i used up to much magic power. i started crawling backwards as the guy came closer

so i covered my eyes and got ready for him to kill me. i guess alot of people would be heart

broken again. the guy raised his hand and a purple magic circle appeared. i got up and kicked his

hand away. he sped towards me a little to fast for me to dodge whatever he was about to do. i

gasped as he appeared in front of me as he put his hand over my mouth and i felt like i was

falling asleep. i didnt go to sleep thought i just felt weak and drained from all of my magic

power. the guy brought out a dagger with purple goo on it. i couldnt move since i felt like just

falling on the floor. i fell to my knees and waited for it to happen. but it didnt because a

bright red flame punched the guy in the face. i didnt know who it was until the persons whole

body engolfed in flames. i tried to smile but felt to weak to even do that. so i did some sort

of forced grin. he picked me up like a princess as he lifted me up as my hair layed on the floor

as my head tilted back. i dont know why but i couldnt move. he held my head up and smiled at me.

that was the first time i saw him smile since i came back. i couldnt remember the last time i saw

him smile like this. he did that boyish smile as we walked to the train station. i started to

feel more like i could move so when we were on the train and he was almost throwing up. i sat up

which took alot of energy. i patted his head and started to fall asleep. i started leaning on the

window and feel asleep

(at fairytail)

lucy pov: i couldnt really walk so natsu had to cary me again. i started being able to move my

hands more know. natsu walked into the guild and went straight to wendy. every one looked at

natsu a bit confused and angrily. i guess they thought that he did this to me. i saw wendy

running to me frantic. natsu set me on the table as wendy started healing me. natsu refused to

look at me as he crossed his arm and i guess went to bother gray. i saw levy running ot me and

just like wendy started acting frantic and all. i reassured her she didnt need to kill someone.

i saw every one a bit worried. i guess they didnt want to loose me again. after levy was done i

felt a little better. so i walked over to natsu while dragging one of my legs across the floor.

i said "thank you natsu" i said smiling at him. he grinned back and literally picked me up and

huggeg me and spun me around and hugging me tight. i cant beleive he missed me this much. i

giggled a bit and hugged him for like a whole minutes until he said just like levy did "dont ever

leave me again luce" he said shocking every one


	10. Chapter 10

lucy pov:

ok know since natsu had forgiven me know i just need bixlow, laxus, and gajeel to forgive me. i

just need a way to get them to stop hating me. especially gajeel because unlike the others i

am most scared of him. the other two will hit me and thats it but no he kicks and punches and

i may be stronger but that hurts. i smiled as i skipped over to natsu and smiled. he smiled back

and pointed to happy trying to give carla the flowers. i laughed at that and so did natsu.

natsu laughed and he asked "hey luce can i have some fire"he said as his stomach started

growling.

i laughed and threw a few tiny flame balls of my fingers and into his mouth. i laughed an started

making him chase them across the whole guild. i laughed as i made one come right in front of me

as he leaped right in front of me and smirked as he started blushing since he was so close to me.

i laughed as i flicked his nose and he blushed even more. i laughed as i pointed to how i wasnt

blushing. we got in a big argument about how he was annoying and all. i froze his feet and left

him there. i couldnt beleive it. its like old times.

i smiled as i skipped over to natsu and smiled. he smiled back and pointed to happy trying to

give carla the flowers. i laughed at that and so did natsu. i walked over to the mission bored. i

got a solo job. and asked marijane if i could take it. i smiled and went out skipping. i stopped

short and went back to natsu and whispered in his ear and i grinned and said "oh natsu by the way

i know this kid who thinks he can kick your but peace" i said laughing as he started fighting

people. i laughed even more and walked out to do my job since marijane said yes. this job was

a simple one. i just had to help some one in the market to lift things up. i skipped over into

the market. i saw an old lady looking a bit confused. i sighed and guess that was where i was

sopposed to go. i smiled and showed her my mark and she smiled right back at me and lead me on a

long walk. we walked out of the market and into some random path. i started getting suspiciouse

about were we were going. i couldnt see the village any more and started feeling tired in my legs

so i asked the women "to... your... doom..." she said slowly. as her skin sheded like a coat

and she wasnt even a she. i stepped back and started running away, but about ten guys jumped out

of the sides cracking there knuckles and grinning at me. i stepped back but bumped into the

sopposidly old lady who turned out to be a very tall buff person. i fell on the floor as they

stood over me. i started spinning around in a circle sending flames to them but it seemed they

were wearing something like steal to stop the fire. i sent lightning to them as they all fell on

the floor screaming. i ran down the mountain until i saw five other people. i sent lightning

there way. one of them raised a iron rod i think because my lightning went straight to it

didnt effect. i started running the other way but jumped onto a ledge on teh rocks beside me and

used my fire boost to fly away. but the guy put that rod thing up and i didnt see it but who

could. he shot my own lightning at me. i fell to the floor with a giant thud making dust go

every were. i twitched like crazy and felt like i could run around the world. but that ended as

in a split second i passed out. the last thing i felt was them tying my hands and legs up. i

then completly fell asleep still twitching alot.


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy pov:

i woke up as i rubbed my head and stared at my hand. it was still twitching. i held it and tried

to make it stopped shaking. i then looked around and notice i was in a trunk of a cart. as we

ran over a bumped my head on the top of it. i know had a bruise on my head as i kicked as much as

i can. but it wouldnt work. i turned my foot on fire and kicked at the thing. i was just stubbing

my foot. why wouldnt the cart burn. i kicked again and tried to freeze it to breack it but it

wouldnt even freze. i was trying my best but it looks like this was an elemental free zone. i

sighed and struggled to get the rope of my hand. i then felt the cart stop. i looked up as

someone opened the door and grabbed my hair and pulled me out. he dragged me across the floor. i

winced a bit as i was being dragged. i looked up and saw a huge building with a black flag above

it. one of them grabbed my legs and lifted me up as i felt my hair still being pulled on. they

brought me inside and threw me into some room with a magic lacrima in the center. one of the guys

kicked me until i was near the lacrima. he started speaking in it and i figured out it was  
s  
some magic lacrima used as a microphone. he kept on talking about how fairy tail ruined him. he

then grinned at me and grabbed my hair and said "and guess who i have lucy" he said "come one

lucy say hi " he said pulling my hair even more. i bit my lip so hard so i wouldnt burst out

screaming. i felt blood coming out of my mouth from me biting so hard. he grinned and said "come

on dont be shy" he said calling for someone. the guy with the pole grinned at me, the guy with

the pole said "time to scream" he said grinning. as i heard the fairy tail guild laughing threw

the lacrima saying i wasnt there or they were lying. the guy with the pole banged his pole on the

ground aS I saw lightning come from under it, it was my lightning. i shreaked and started

screaming as loud as i could as it hit me and i started studdering again. i thought what fairy

tail did this time but i couldnt really think since i was shaking so much. the lacrima soon had

a screen in front of it. it showed me shaking uncontrolably. i started buring the rope of as the

guy with the pole saw and glared at me and did it again. this time i was literally jumping up and

down and twisting and turning. i started crying and said "sorry guys" i said crying as i stared

at the lacrima. i saw natsu literally burning tables. i literally sent flames every were counting

the lacrima as i passed out. i woke up to a burning flame near me. i woke up in a cage and saw

romeo and natsu melting the bars away. i almost passed out again if natsu handnt gotten punched

with my lightning from the pole guy. i gritted my teeth and thought how much lightning did i sent

to them. i walked out since there was know a big enough hole for me to get threw. i had flames

all on me as i ran to the guy with the pole as he grinned and banged his pole on the floor. i

made an ice floor and sent a bunch of rocks at him. a huge one hit his rod and it broke in half.

i smiled as i passed out again sincei just was consiouse from being electricuted. natsu caught me

before my head hit the floor. i smiled at him and my eyes closed shut.

natsu pov:

i growled as i catched lucy as she fell. i started crying. i made a promise to her. i should have

not left her to do a mission alone. i picked her up and put her on my back as i told romeo to go

tell others lucy was safe know. i looked at lucy before i jumped out a window with happy right

there to help me. he looked as serouse as me. as we landed i ran all the way back to fairy tail.

we had to go and banish this dark guild and ruin its plan to kill every one. they had to bring

lucy into this. she wasnt even here when this happened. so why. i started tearing up as i stopped

to breath as i burst open the doors. i found only a few people here since most were out at the

mansion kicking but. i gave lucy to wendy as wendy stayed behind to heal the injured when they

came back, i felt her hand twitching and thought about how long she was gone and how much they

did to her. i looked at her and noticed even more bruises all over her. i saw some of her hair

were falling of out and there was alot of her hair that was messed up. this just made me mad. i didnt

even know how that could be possible. i was already furiose. i laid her down on the infermery bed

and pushed her hair back. i hope she is ok.


	12. Chapter 12

lucy pov:

i woke up to a screaming and some one shaking me. i opened my eyes and it was levy. i smiled at

her but my eyes took a while to open. when i opened them it wasnt just levy gajeel was behind her

not looking at me or here just staring at the door. i gasped and crawled back words until my back

hit the wall. levy patted my leg and smiled at me "its ok he forgived you i think" she said

glaring at gajeel from behind. i sighed and still stayed near the wall. i didnt hear natsu so im

guising he is on a job. i got up and put my arm around levy and she helped me outside of the

infermery. every one cheered with beers in there hand. i laughed and grabbed one as i passed by

the bar. i drank it all before levy took it away from me. i saw natsu sulking in the corner with

happy. i let go of levy and ran or as best as i could. i tapped his shoulder and he just brushed

me away. i whispered in his ear "natsu wanna have some fun"

his head went and he was blushing but was smiling. he stopped smiling and went back to sulking. i

pouted and walked over to erza and gray. gray as usial wasnt wearing a shirt but he had more

bandagas then usial. i frowned and sat down. again i was to weak to protect my friends. even with

my new me. erza saw me sulking and grabbed my hand and smiled at me. i smiled back at her. i

looked at my hair and i needed to die my hair again. i smiled and put the end of my hair into my

hand and know made the whole part black. erza looked and gasped. she started studdering and said

"he-hey lu-lucy can you d-do that with m-my hair" she said still studdering. i laughed and said

sure. i asked her one thing though. "hey why is natsu sulking" i said curiosly

"oh hes upset that he couldnt protect you" she said looking at her hair and wondering what to do

with it. i said "that makes no sense he sorta did save me" i said

"you tell flame brian that" gray said smirking

"gray clothes" cana said out of no were and gray actually looked suprised.

i laughed and went back to natsu and smirked at happy. i handed him a fish and he hugged me

really tight. natsu still wasnt looking up. i grinned at him and pulled his scarf. he stilled

didnt get up. i grinned and put his scarf on his cheek as i kissed him. on the scarf. cana was

drunk and all and she did what happy usailly did and said "lucy likesssss him"

i laughed as natsu stood up blushing. u saw juvia trying to do the same to gray but he just froze

the floor and she slipped away crying. i laughed as natsu was still staring at me with his mouth

on the floor. i laughed and grinned at him. he grinned back at me and started going to the party

and enjoying himself. i smiled at him. he did that boyish grin back to me and started drinking

with cana and elfman. i laughed and felt more at home then ever before. i was never going to

leave no matter what happens. not even if i have no choice. im going to stay because i love fairy

tail so so so much. wendy came to me scared as ever seeing every one partying so much. i laughed

at that and pulled her to the side to save her. she smiled at me and thanked me. i winked at her

as she started playing with her hair. i told her to sit down since we were at a table. she did

and i sat next to her. she said "its nice to have you back lucy" she said smiling "we havent bin

this wild ever since you left" she said smiling at me

i gasped and laughed. i thought fairy tail would party until the day they die. i thought they

loved to party no matter what. wendy and i talked for hours and housr until every one else

started passing out after they all had swirls in there eyes. i had walked over to natsu with and

a permenet marker. i grinned and made him have a unibrow and a huge mustache like masters. i

laughed as he started waking up. i went to happy and did the same. i laughed as they both woke up

and started chasing me around the guild. every thing was how it was supposed to be


	13. Chapter 13

the end hoped you like it and just comment

if you think i should make a sequil again hope you liked it 


End file.
